


After Ostagar: Anora expects a love note from Cailan

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ostagar, Queen Anora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dragon Age: Origins one-shot stemming from Queen Anora’s question to her father: “Did you kill Cailan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ostagar: Anora expects a love note from Cailan

Nan was the King’s faster rider. She changed horses at the official stops and took some unique shortcuts, leaving tired horses in farmers’ paddocks where she stole fresh mounts.

The message could not wait.

She sped into Denerim’s fortress in the deadest part of the dark night.

“I must see Her Majesty at once.”

Two guards escorted her to the keep, where the Steward met her. His eyes were slightly bleary, but he was dressed and hair combed.

The Steward led her to the Queen’s parlor, where they waited for less than a minute before the Queen strode in, her purple dressing gown fluttering in her wake, allowing brief glimpses of her floor-length, pale blue nightdress. Her gold hair was loose in braid-crimped waves to her waist. Her eyes looked more clear than the Steward’s.

“Your Majesty,” Nan dropped to one knee, her fist over her heart, “I bring word from Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir of Gwaren.”

“Yes, of course Father sends you to wake me in the night. We’ll get to that. Have you a message for me from my husband?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Nan pulled an envelope from the inner pocket over her heart and passed it to the Queen, who eagerly pulled at the red seal.

“Your Majesty,” Nan spoke out of turn. This couldn’t wait.

The Queen looked up, nonplussed.

“With broken heart—”

Anora’s eyes went wide.

“—I am required to report that your husband, our glorious King Cailan Theirin, fell at Ostagar, and his body could not be recovered.”

The stiffening of the Steward’s shoulders was his only visible response. The Queen’s maid quietly sobbed into her hands.

The Queen stared blankly for a moment.

“Cailan . . . fell . . . to the darkspawn. My father?”

“The Teyrn marches with the remaining troops. He should reach Denerim by week’s end.”

“And the Grey Wardens?”

“Initial reports indicate none survived.”

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Thank you, Rider. You have done Ferelden much honor. My Steward will show you to a guest room.”

Nan rose, bowed, and followed the Steward and maid into the hall.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the Queen emitted one, short, high-pitched shriek of angry misery. It reverberated down the empty hall, and then all was silent again.

The maid wiped her eyes with a kerchief and muttered, “The wrong man comes home.”

**Author's Note:**

> In Origins, we saw smart Anora challenge her father, whom she idolized. The only things I personally like about her are that she encourages her father to accept Orlesian aid and that she asks, “Did you kill Cailan?” According to the wiki, [Anora](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Anora) and Cailan’s friendship “blossomed into love,” though the Queen was the sharp-minded ruler who ran Ferelden.
> 
> In-game, I’ve always made Alistair king, either alone or with Lady Cousland at his side. In my Inquisitor Romances and Beyond Circle, Beyond Order series, King Alistair marries Inquisitor Trevelyan.


End file.
